Je te retrouverais!
by mambanoir
Summary: Quand un amour refoulé mène à la folie. HPDM, ?, BZRW.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement !**

**-**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire toujours avec relations homosexuelles donc homophobes passez votre chemin.**

**Je dédicace cette fic à Edhil Morgùl (j'espère qu'elle te plaira).**

**-**

**-**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

Harry Potter qui se trouvait en cours de potions et fixait d'un air mélancolique le dos de Draco Malfoy qui se trouvait assit devant lui, se mit à rêvasser.

Il était tombé amoureux du beau blond aux yeux gris quand ce dernier avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix mais avait préféré taire ses sentiments, premièrement parce qu'il ignorait si par miracle il y aurait réciprocité et deuxièmement parce qu'à ce moment là ne sachant pas si il allait survivre au combat contre Voldemort, mais le souhaitant de toutes ses forces, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la préparation de cette rencontre et s'était donc dit qu'il valait mieux mettre ses sentiments de côté.

Mais voilà, maintenant que la guerre était finie et qu'il avait vaincu il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le prince des Serpentard.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était stupide, qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de l'affronter quand ils se détestaient et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en ait peur aujourd'hui mais c'était plus fort que lui, depuis qu'il en était amoureux il était incapable de lui faire face.

Il avait bien essayé une fois de le coincer dans un couloir où par le plus grand des hasard ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, il lui avait barré la route mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire quand il s'était retrouvé sous le feu du regard gris avait été de rougir comme une jouvencelle et avait été dans l'incapacité absolue d'articuler le moindre mot.

Draco l'avait fixé en silence durant un instant, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation puis devant son mutisme prolongé avait perdu patience, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas une qualité dominante chez lui.

« Potter si t'as finit de gober les mouches ! lui avait-il dit de sa voix traînante et légèrement moqueuse………….tu pourrais dégager de mon chemin pour me laisser passer, ce n'est pas que ta conversation m'ennuie mais je suis pressé !

Harry qui ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, l'avait refermé tout en s'écartant et l'avait regardé s'éloigner en soupirant de désespoir.

« J'ai l'air d'un pauvre idiot ! s'était-il dit, anéantit.

Pourtant il aurait du se sentir plus à l'aise avec lui, Draco avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois et n'était plus le Malfoy arrogant et détestable du début mais malgré ça Harry n'arrivait pas à lui avouer son amour.

« Comment faire ? gémit-il à mi voix en laissant retomber son front sur ses bras croisés dans un profond soupir à fendre l'âme que toute la classe entendit vu le silence religieux qui régnait dans la pièce.

Harry qui s'en rendit compte releva la tête et regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné, il croisa le regard de Ron assit non loin de lui et qui lui faisait les gros yeux en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

Le brun se redressa sur sa chaise et déglutit en comprenant que cela ne pouvait être que le maître de potion, droit comme un I et regardant droit devant lui il attendit la remarque qui n'allait pas tarder, Snape ne se comportait plus d'une manière aussi désagréable qu'avant avec lui mais il n'incarnait pas la gentillesse non plus, ce n'était pas dans son caractère et en cours il restait sévère.

« Mr Potter ! fit ce dernier d'un ton railleur bien qu'Harry cru y percevoir une note amusée………………..peut-on savoir quelle est la personne qui vous fait pousser un tel soupir d'amoureux transi et oublier l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre comme un tambour quand il croisa les yeux gris de Draco qui venait de se retourner et le fixait, il ne pu lire aucune expression sur son visage pâle et lisse et subitement il prit une décision, puisque le maître de potion le lui demandait si poliment il allait répondre franchement à sa question, advienne que pourra par la suite.

Il se leva lentement, ses yeux verts rivés à ceux du blond.

« Draco Malfoy est celui après qui je soupire ! prononça t-il à voix haute et dans un murmure fervent réservé à l'élu de son cœur, il rajouta…………..je t'aime !

Puis il bouscula le maître de potion en repoussant brusquement sa chaise et sortit de la classe en courant, rester était au-dessus de ses forces.

-

Un véritable brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe après son départ précipité et Severus eu du mal à ramener le calme, quand ce fut fait il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était tout en sachant que les élèves ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille, Potter et Malfoy étant un sujet bien plus intéressant.

Draco lui ne bougea pas, il continua de suivre la leçon en ignorant superbement les regards et les chuchotements et à la fin il sortit de la classe sans un regard pour personne sauf pour Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami qui se tenait près de lui.

Tout le monde sortit à leur suite et personne ne fit attention à un élève qui traîna plus longtemps dans la classe, il rangeait ses affaires avec calme et méthode, il agissait d'une façon posé et tranquille mais en le regardant mieux on aurait pu voir qu'il était tendu à l'extrême, ses mains tremblaient, sa mâchoire était serrée comme un étau et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et de désespoir.

Il savait ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ce qui allait ce passer mais il se promit que son jour viendrait, et ce jour là il sera à lui.

« Je saurais trouver la manière de te convaincre et enfin tu ne seras rien qu'à moi ! se dit-il, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps.

« Personne ne se mettra entre nous mon amour ! murmura t-il………….un jour tu m'aimera moi et rien que moi…………..à la vie à la mort, je te le promet !

Il quitta lentement la classe et regagna sa salle commune où il ne resta qu'un instant avant d'en ressortir.

-

Harry s'assit au bord du lac, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher, il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments mais il était angoissé, il savait que Draco allait venir à un moment ou à un autre et ce qui lui faisait peur c'est son rejet.

Alors qu'il avait le regard rivé sur le lac il sentit sa présence et un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il écoutait ses pas se rapprochaient.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains qu'il serra l'une contre l'autre.

Dans quelques instants il serait l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ou le plus désespéré.

Il rouvrit les paupières et vit les pieds de Draco debout devant lui, il n'osa pas lever la tête vers lui, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et maintenant c'était au blond de décider.

Les yeux au sol et la peur au ventre, il attendit.

-

-

**Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bisous à vous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**-**

Draco s'agenouilla à ses côtés mais en sens inverse, se retrouvant de ce fait presque face à lui.

« Regardes moi ! lui murmura t-il.

Le ton doux de sa voix fit frémir Harry qui obéit et sentit une chaleur l'envahir à la vue de son sourire.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais ! fit le blond…………je commençais à me dire qu'il allait falloir que je prenne les choses en main !

« Tu savais ? s'exclama le brun abasourdi…………..mais alors pourquoi……….

« Sshhhhhhhh ! le coupa Draco qui sourit de nouveau et lui posa une main sur la joue………..j'adorais trop la façon dont tu rougissais à chaque fois que tu me regardais.

Il se tu et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi ! reprit-il.

Sa bouche se posa sur celle d'Harry qui s'ouvrit et avec autant de plaisir chez l'un que chez l'autre ils échangèrent enfin leur premier baiser qui s'éternisa.

Ils eurent du mal à se séparer et quand ils s'écartèrent ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers le château.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, tu as faim ?

« De toi, oui ! répondit Draco dont le regard assombrit par le désir déclancha chez Harry un long frisson de plaisir anticipé.

Sans se concerter ils se relevèrent et main dans la main ils s'éloignèrent du château pour s'isoler dans un coin reculé où le blond reprit immédiatement le brun dans ses bras.

Draco comprit très vite que pour Harry ce serait une première fois, il s'en doutait déjà un peu, vu la vie qu'avait menée le Survivant n'avait guère eu de temps à consacrer à l'amour, le blond en fut heureux et les caresses maladroites du brun l'émurent.

Ils se déshabillèrent puis Draco le fit s'allonger sur leurs vêtements en se plaçant au dessus de lui, il l'embrassa longuement avant de descendre le long de son cou puis de s'arrêter sur les tétons qu'il suçota tandis que d'une main il caressait la virilité bien dressée du brun, il resta très attentif à toutes ses réactions et quand Harry se mit à gémir en ondulant des hanches sous les va et viens de sa main, il descendit et la remplaça par sa bouche.

Le brun se mit à haleter en murmurant son prénom et Draco insinua un premier doigt dans son intimité, Harry se crispa sous l'intrusion mais la caresse buccale du blond le fit se détendre et il accepta sans broncher les deux doigts suivants.

Draco remonta jusqu'à sa bouche contre laquelle il lui murmura des mots d'amour tout en continuant à le préparer, quand il sentit que c'était suffisant, tout en sachant que de toute manière une première fois était toujours douloureuse, il se plaça entre ses jambes et présenta son érection devant l'entrée, il s'immobilisa dés qu'il l'eut forcée en voyant la grimace d'Harry.

Il s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassant amoureusement le temps que le brun s'y fasse puis se remit à bouger lentement, les mains d'Harry d'abord crispées dans son dos se relâchèrent lentement sous le plaisir qui l'envahit et ils accordèrent leurs rythmes.

Quand le brun poussa des cris d'extase Draco pu enfin penser à son propre plaisir, ses coups de reins devinrent plus vigoureux et deux minutes plus tard ils criaient tous les deux à l'unisson.

Harry entoura de ses bras le corps du blond qui s'était affalé sur lui et sourit.

« Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! murmura t-il à l'oreille de Draco qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

« Moi aussi !

-

Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et dans leurs caresses, aucun des deux n'aperçut la silhouette qui les observait non loin de là et avait assisté poings serrés à leurs ébats amoureux,

Quand ils se relevèrent pour se rhabiller elle disparut rapidement.

-

Arrivé dans le hall désert Harry et Draco se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser et à regret pour regagner leur salle commune respective.

Quand le brun entra dans la sienne il ne s'aperçut même pas du silence qui se fit ni même des regards amusés de ses compagnons, il était dans un état de béatitude totale et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà occupé par Ron qui le reçu sur ses genoux et Hermione qui était à côté leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête d'un air amusée.

« L'amour n'arrange pas ton côté tête en l'air ! lui dit-elle.

Tous les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire, ce qui c'était passé en classe avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et l'absence des deux princes au repas n'était pas passée inaperçu, tout le monde avait supposé qu'ils étaient ensemble et les paris étaient allés bon train.

Quelle serait la réponse de Draco ?...oui ou non ?

Harry se releva d'un bond et regarda le rouquin qui riait et qui s'écria :

« Amenez le fric les mecs, j'ai gagné le blondinet a dit oui !!!!!!!!!!!

-

Draco regardait d'un air rêveur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, devant tous les élèves qui l'observaient à la dérobée il gardait un air impassible mais intérieurement il avait envie de sauter de joie, il était heureux et Blaise qui se trouvait près de lui et le connaissait bien pu le lire dans l'éclat de ses yeux gris qu'il ne pouvait cacher malgré ses efforts.

« A moi la monnaie ! cria t-il en se tournant vers les autres………………ils sont ensemble !!!!!

Un brouhaha se fit et Draco jeta un regard noir à son ami qui lui sourit d'un air innocent.

« C'était l'occasion rêvée de se faire un peu de fric ! avoua t-il en guise d'excuse.

« Comme si tu en avais besoin ! grommela le blond qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, il était bien trop heureux pour se mettre en colère.

-

Dans un coin d'une salle commune, un élève ne disait rien, lui n'avait fait aucun pari, il observait silencieusement son prince comme il le faisait déjà depuis très longtemps, des sentiments divers s'agitaient dans sa tête créant un chaos qui lui donnait la migraine.

-

A Poudlard on s'habitua rapidement à voir Draco et Harry main dans la main et avec Ron et Blaise ils devinrent presque inséparables.

-

Les mois passèrent et leur dernière année d'étude s'acheva.

Draco et Harry s'installèrent dans une grande et belle maison à la périphérie de Londres où les jours s'écoulaient, heureux, leurs deux meilleurs amis venaient souvent leur rendre visite ainsi que beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs, ils aimaient recevoir et sortir et ne se quittaient jamais, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

-

Deux années passèrent, deux années merveilleuses pendant lesquelles leur amour n'avait fait que se renforcer et leur second anniversaire de vie commune approchant Draco décida d'aller faire un tour à Londres à la recherche d'un cadeau original, ne voulant pas que le brun l'accompagne autrement ce ne serait plus une surprise, un matin il se leva très tôt.

Il quitta la maison laissant seul dans leur lit un Harry qui dormait à poings fermés, le sourire aux lèvres.

-

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

**-**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement en bâillant, puis s'apercevant de l'absence de Draco à ses côtés il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était ouverte, aucun bruit n'en provenait.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était près de midi, un peu étonné que son amour ne l'ait pas réveillé et pensant qu'il devait être en bas, il se leva sans inquiétude et se rendit sous la douche.

Il revint dans la chambre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir.

Il descendit les escaliers en sifflotant et pénétra dans le grand salon qu'ils avaient meublés avec goût et surtout beaucoup d'amour, la pièce étant déserte il alla voir dans la salle à manger tout aussi déserte, il continua par le bureau-bibliothèque, vide, puis finit par la cuisine.

Il n'y avait personne, même les elfes de maison brillaient par leurs absences et il se dit que cela devait être leur jour de congés, il n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler quel jour exact il leur avait accordé.

Il se prépara du café et s'en servit une tasse avant de retourner au salon.

Un peu intrigué mais toujours pas inquiet il se demanda où Draco avait bien pu aller, ils ne sortaient jamais l'un sans l'autre et il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il devait s'absenter, il finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas du aller bien loin et n'allait sûrement pas tarder à revenir.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un coup de sonnette qui le fit sursauter et se leva pour aller ouvrir, il sourit en voyant Ron sur le seuil.

« J'avais presque oublié que tu venais aujourd'hui ! lui dit-il.

« C'est sympa ! fit mine de se vexer le rouquin…………tu m'invites à passer quelques jours et tu l'oublies ?...c'est beau l'amitié !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et au même moment Blaise fit son apparition, lui aussi avait été invité par le couple à passer quelques jours chez eux.

« Vous avez l'air de très bonne humeur ! dit le Serpentard en leur souriant.

« Tu l'avais oublié lui aussi ? plaisanta Ron.

« Euh…………un peu ! avoua Harry qui les fit entrer.

« Draco n'est pas là ? interrogea Blaise tandis qu'ils s'installaient au salon.

« Il est sortit mais il ne va pas tarder ! répondit le brun.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis se préparèrent un repas léger qu'ils prirent dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans le salon.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'avança Harry devint de plus en plus inquiet, sourcils froncés il regardait sans arrêt la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée et n'ouvrait plus la bouche.

« Il ne t'a pas dit à quelle heure il comptait revenir ? demanda Blaise en le voyant s'assombrir.

Le brun fit signe que non d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bah il va arriver, t'inquiètes pas ! le rassura Ron d'un ton désinvolte.

Mais le soir tomba sans que Draco revienne et Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon sous les yeux de Ron et Blaise qui se jetaient des regards soucieux, le blond n'agissait jamais ainsi.

« C'est pas normal ! finit par s'écrier Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement……………il faut partir à sa recherche !

Immédiatement les deux autres se levèrent, ils étaient du même avis.

« Allons y !!!

-

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au petit matin, complètement épuisés et morts d'angoisse.

Draco n'était nulle part, c'était comme si il avait brusquement disparut de la surface de la terre, personne ne l'avait vu ou même aperçut.

En désespoir de cause ils avaient même fait tous les hôpitaux moldu, mais rien et Harry le regrettait presque, il ne savait plus que penser ni où aller chercher.

Ils avaient aussi arpentés les rues du Londres moldu mais là non plus, pas de Draco.

Le brun se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang tellement l'angoisse l'étreignait et Blaise et Ron le firent monter dans sa chambre où il se jeta sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit aussitôt.

-

Draco ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, sa gorge était sèche, sa tête douloureuse et quand il tenta de porter les mains à son front il s'aperçut avec un ahurissement sans bornes qu'elles étaient retenues au dessus de sa tête par des chaînes scellées au mur.

Il fut prit de sueurs froides, la peur l'envahit et il tenta de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces mais peine perdue, il sentit la terreur le gagner et il respira profondément pour se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête.

Il étudia sa situation, il était allongé sur un lit, ses pieds étaient aussi entravés entre eux, reliés aux chevilles par une courte chaîne très épaisse.

Du regard il fit le tour de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il déglutit avec difficulté, cela ressemblait fortement au cachot ou plutôt à la salle de torture d'un vieux château, d'anciens ustensiles dont il préférait ignorer l'utilité traînaient dans un coin et quelques torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient faiblement la pièce la rendant encore plus lugubre.

La peur lui noua l'estomac.

« Y a quelqu'un ? eut-il l'impression d'hurler mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

Il se remémora les derniers moments dont il se rappelait avant le noir total.

Il remontait une avenue très commerçante de Londres à la recherche de son cadeau quand il était tombé sur un ancien élève de Serpentard, un qu'il avait apprécié, à un moment avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'Harry il avait même songé à en faire son amant, pas qu'il ai ressenti un quelconque sentiment envers lui mais physiquement il lui plaisait, puis son amour pour le brun l'avait fait renoncer et il l'avait totalement oublié.

Ils s'étaient donc mit à échanger des banalités et quand il lui avait dit qu'il cherchait un cadeau original pour Harry cet ancien Serpentard lui avait dit connaître une boutique où il trouverait son bonheur à coup sûr et qu'il l'y emmènerait avec plaisir si il le désirait.

« Mais d'abord je dois passer chez moi si ça ne te gêne pas ! avait-il dit.

Draco avait accepté et l'avait suivit dans une ruelle d'où ils avaient transplanés.

A partir de là tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'est avoir bu le verre qu'il lui avait servit avant de le laisser seul dans le salon.

« Je reviens tout de suite ! c'était la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite, après c'était le noir total.

Que lui était-il arrivé à lui ?

-

« Que c'est-il passé ? se demanda Draco à voix haute…………….pourquoi suis-je ici et qui m'y a emmené ?

« Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, mon amour !

Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et ses yeux gris s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

« Toi !!...c'est toi le responsable ?

« Oui ! admit le jeune homme qui s'approcha lentement un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent, il n'aimait pas du tout l'air qu'il avait.

« Relâches moi immédiatement ! ordonna t-il du ton qu'il utilisait quand il était le prince des Serpentard…………..à quoi tu joues, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

« Fou ? répondit son geôlier en s'asseyant près de lui……………………oui, fou d'amour pour toi ! rajouta t-il en se penchant sur lui, sa bouche s'arrêta à deux centimètres de celle de Draco qui détourna la tête mais le jeune homme le prit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Ne me touche pas ! gronda le blond entre ses dents, il avait envie de le mordre.

-

**A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Le jeune homme sourit et Draco inquiet lu clairement dans ses yeux l'éclat de folie qui y brillait.

« Tu es à moi maintenant !

Le blond tenta de se dégager en secouant la tête mais il fut solidement maintenu.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal ! souffla son geôlier………….ne crains rien.

« Aucun mal ? ironisa Draco, tentant de cacher l'affolement qui le gagnait tandis que le jeune homme qui s'était redressé lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Je veux juste toucher ta peau ! le rassura ce dernier en passant lentement sa main sur le torse pâle.

Prit de répulsion le blond se tortilla et ses yeux gris flamboyèrent face à son impuissance, il était à sa merci.

« Je ne te forcerais pas ! soupira son ancien compagnon en se levant……………on a tout notre temps, tu finiras par être consentant.

« JAMAIS !!!! hurla Draco tandis que la porte se refermait…………T'ES QU'UN MALADE !!!!

De rage il secoua furieusement ses chaînes et finit par se calmer en comprenant que c'était inutile.

« Harry ! murmura t-il avec désespoir.

-

Harry, Ron et Blaise ne dormirent que très peu et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, le brun qui avait fait un cauchemar était persuadé que Draco avait été enlevé et les deux autres penchaient aussi pour cette idée, le blond était trop amoureux pour avoir quitté Harry volontairement et sans explication.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et se rendirent au ministère, ils avaient besoin de l'aide de tout le monde et une heure plus tard des recherches intensives étaient lancées à travers le monde, le chef des aurors leur avait certifié que la magie laissait des traces repérables et toutes celles suspectes ou non autorisées seraient suivies.

De leur côté les trois amis décidèrent d'enquêter auprès de tous leurs amis et anciens élèves de Poudlard qui avaient fait leurs études en même temps qu'eux, la liste était longue.

-

Draco ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte du cachot s'ouvrir et regarda venir vers lui son geôlier avec des yeux pleins de haine.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! murmura le jeune homme…………tout ce que je fais c'est par amour pour toi.

« Tu parles ! rétorqua le blond………….mais Harry va me retrouver et tu paieras pour ça.

« Ca m'étonnerais ! fit calmement l'ancien Serpentard…………nous sommes loin de Londres et je n'ai utilisé aucune magie, il faudrait qu'il ai beaucoup de chance et qu'il soit très tenace pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

L'espace d'un instant Draco se sentit abattu par ces paroles puis il se reprit

« Il me trouvera ! répliqua t-il avec assurance.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha et se saisit des chaînes qui retenaient ses poignets, le libérant de celle qui le retenait au mur mais pas de celle qui les reliait entre eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond prit d'espoir.

« Il y a bientôt deux ans que je viens ici, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, en dehors de celui que je passais à vous espionner en attendant le bon moment, j'ai aménagé les sous-sol d'un vieux château, de l'extérieur il donne l'apparence d'une ruine et personne n'y vient jamais à part quelques promeneurs qui ne s'attardent pas…………

Il se tu et tira sur la chaîne pour obliger Draco à se lever, ce dernier légèrement chancelant, obtempéra.

« Il y a une salle de bain à côté, je suppose qu'une douche ou un bain te plairais ! rajouta le jeune homme qui le tira vers la porte.

Le blond dont l'espoir avait été de courte durée le suivit avec difficulté, ses pieds entravés l'obligeaient à faire des petits pas mais heureusement ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, son geôlier ouvrit la porte suivante et le fit entrer dans une salle de bain qui fit s'arrondir les yeux de Draco.

« Je l'ai faîte pour toi ! annonça fièrement son gardien en voyant son air étonné.

La pièce était vaste, une baignoire ronde occupait un angle et dans l'autre une douche, les deux étaient d'un ton vert pastel tout comme les toilettes et les lavabos, les murs étaient carrelés aux trois quart et dans un ton vert plus soutenu tandis que le sol, le plafond et le reste des murs étaient de couleur argent, mais le plus étonnant pour Draco fut d'apercevoir tous les produits qu'il avait toujours aimé utiliser.

« Tu vois je n'ai rien oublié ! fit le jeune homme qui lui tendit une clé en lui désignant ses pieds.

Le blond la prit et se baissa pour défaire la chaîne qu'il portait puis se releva et tendit ses poignets.

« Désolé ! fit son gardien en secouant lentement la tête………….mais celles là tu devras les garder.

« Comment veux-tu que je retire ma chemise avec ça ? s'exclama Draco.

Sans répondre le jeune homme sortit un couteau de sa poche et sourit en voyant le recul du blond prit d'inquiétude.

« N'aie pas peur ! dit-il doucement en venant se placer derrière lui.

Ils étaient de même taille et Draco s'immobilisa en sentant son souffle contre son oreille, il voulut s'éloigner mais son geôlier se saisit du haut de sa chemise et tira d'un coup sec, le fin tissu de soie n'y résista pas et le blond se retrouva avec le tissu pendouillant sur ses poignets.

Son ancien compagnon l'enserra de ses bras et se servit du couteau pour l'en débarrasser avant de faire remonter doucement la lame sur son ventre qu'il caressa.

« Tu dois oublier Harry, il n'y a plus que nous !

Crispé et la respiration difficile Draco ne répondit pas et le sentit frôler son cou de ses lèvres.

« Je vais te laisser…………….il y a des vêtements propres dans le placard ! lui chuchota t-il avant de s'écarter.

Le blond le regarda sortir en poussant un soupir de soulagement et entendit la serrure se verrouiller.

-

Harry, Ron et Blaise arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Théodore Nott, l'un des derniers de leur liste.

« Ca fait longtemps que personne ne l'a vu celui-là ! fit Blaise……….je ne crois pas qu'il puisse nous aider.

« Allons voir quand même puisqu'on est là ! soupira le rouquin.

Ils avaient passés la journée à courir dans tous les sens, ce qui n'avait rien donné de nouveau et il était crevé.

Harry, tout aussi épuisé moralement et physiquement, frappa fortement contre la porte qui devait être mal fermée car elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Ils s'entre regardèrent et le brun la poussa.

« NOTT ? appela t-il en pénétrant dans un petit couloir.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, l'appartement était silencieux et ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à un petit salon très peu meublé.

Du seuil où ils s'arrêtèrent Harry fit le tour de la pièce du regard, il s'en dégageait une telle impression de désolation et de tristesse qu'ils le ressentirent tous les trois avec force.

« Brrrrrrrr !!! fit Ron en réprimant un frisson………..ça fait froid dans le dos.

Harry allait répondre que oui quand son regard s'arrêta sur un vêtement tombé au sol, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se précipita pour le ramasser.

« C'est la veste de Draco ! s'écria t-il après l'avoir examiné et tout en la serrant contre lui.

« Comment est-elle arrivée là ? s'étonna Blaise en s'approchant.

« Fouillons la maison ! ordonna Harry le visage fermé et les traits durs…………si Nott a quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition il va avoir affaire à moi !

-

**A dimanche si vous voulez !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ils passèrent la maison au peigne fin mais n'y trouvèrent rien de particulier, la seule chose qui parut suspecte et semblait indiquer un départ précipité fut que tous les placard étaient ouverts et complètement vides.

« Il est tard ! dit Blaise quand ils ressortirent sur le palier………….demain on ira au ministère, peut être qu'ils savent où se trouve Nott !

Harry opina tristement et dés qu'ils furent rentrés dans leur maison qui lui paraissait si désolée sans la présence lumineuse de Draco, il monta se coucher sans dire un mot en gardant la veste serrée contre lui.

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit en la caressant amoureusement du plat de la main et fila prendre une douche.

Quand il revint il s'allongea en posant la tête dessus et enroula les manches autour de son cou.

La veste portait encore le parfum de Draco et le brun se mit à pleurer en y enfouissant son visage, il lui manquait tellement, il avait si peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

« Rendez le moi ! gémit-il sans s'adresser à personne en particulier……….s'il vous plait rendez le moi !

-

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda Ron à Blaise alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon.

« J'ai toujours trouvé Nott un peu étrange parce qu'il était très différent des autres mais là je ne comprends pas ! répondit pensivement le Serpentard en fixant la cheminée éteinte.

« J'espère pour lui qu'il aura une bonne explication à fournir ! fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils………et surtout qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Draco…………Harry n'y survivrait pas.

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant que le rouquin trouva adorable.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas on va le retrouver !

Ron ressentit un drôle d'effet en regardant ses lèvres pleines remuer pendant qu'il parlait et il eut brusquement envie de se pencher pour y poser les siennes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le Serpentard qui parut amusé par son trouble, depuis quelques temps il se sentait très attiré par le Gryffondor qu'il avait apprit à bien connaître et qu'il souhaitait connaître encore mieux.

« Euh…………si,si ! répondit un peu hâtivement le rouquin qui se leva et rajouta………….je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.

« Je monte avec toi ! fit Blaise qui le suivit.

Ils se séparèrent devant leurs chambres après un dernier regard qui fit s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Ron.

-

Draco sortait à peine de la douche que la porte s'ouvrit.

« DEHORS NOTT !!!!! hurla t-il en saisissant une serviette pour se cacher prestement en voyant le regard du brun descendre sur son bas ventre.

Ce dernier leva un regard halluciné et un peu trop brillant au goût du blond qui prit son air le plus hautain pour le toiser.

« Sors d'ici ! répéta t-il d'un ton plus calme mais glacial.

Nott le fixa sans bouger en se passant le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, il semblait hésiter.

« Sors………..d'ici ! dit une nouvelle fois Draco en séparant bien les mots, son cœur battait vite et il avait peur.

Le brun paru émerger et ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes ! dit-il en se détournant après avoir ramassé les vêtements au sol qu'il emmena…………le repas est prêt.

Le blond laissa tomber la serviette et ouvrit vivement le placard, il y trouva un boxer et un jeans mais ni tee-shirt, ni pull, ni chemise.

Il enfila rapidement ce qu'il avait trouvé et attendit avec inquiétude qu'il revienne le chercher, il venait de comprendre que Nott ne serait certainement pas capable de tenir sa promesse de ne pas le toucher si sa folie prenait le dessus il n'attendrait sûrement pas qu'il soit consentant, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas près d'arriver.

« Combien de temps vais-je arriver à le tenir à distance ? se dit-il.

Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il était là ni si c'était le jour ou la nuit, il s'appuya des deux mains sur le lavabo, où Nott avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas mettre de miroir ce qui n'étonna pas Draco il savait le brun intelligent, et baissa la tête.

« Harry viens vite s'il te plait !!!

Il était sûr de l'amour de son brun et ne doutait pas qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver mais le problème était le temps que cela allait lui prendre.

-

Le lendemain matin à la première heure les trois amis se présentèrent au ministère où une fois de plus ils rencontrèrent le chef des aurors à qui ils racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient.

Ce dernier les écouta attentivement et se leva quand ils eurent finit.

« Je vais voir si nous avons quelque chose à son sujet ! leur dit-il.

Ils durent patienter un très long moment avant qu'il ne revienne.

« La dernière trace que nous ayons de lui remonte à deux ans pour un petit voyage ! annonça t-il………….depuis il semble ne plus s'être servit de magie, il nous sera impossible de le localiser.

« Deux ans ! soupira Harry……….c'est vieux !

« On ne sait jamais et ça nous coûte rien d'aller voir où il a été ! fit Blaise pour lui remonter le moral………….dites nous où il s'est rendu ! reprit-il en regardant l'auror.

« Dans un tout petit hameau près des monts Cumberland, c'est dans le Nord de l'angleterre.

« C'est complètement perdu ça ! dit Harry qui se redressa, subitement intrigué et intéressé…………qu'est-il allé faire dans un trou pareil ?

L'auror haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-

Une fois dehors les trois amis se concertèrent.

« En admettant que ce soit bien lui qui ait enlevé Draco, comment l'a-t-il emmené là bas, si ils sont là bas, sans utiliser la magie ? interrogea Blaise.

Harry ne répondit pas et son front se plissa sous la réflexion dans laquelle il se plongea.

« Ni par train ni par avion, Draco devait être inconscient et cela aurait parut trop suspect ! murmura t-il en se frottant la base du nez.

« Peut être une voiture ? proposa Ron.

Le brun fixa son ami qui se sentit gêné et se demanda si il ne venait pas de dire une grosse bêtise.

« Nott sait conduire ? demanda Harry en regardant Blaise.

« Une voiture moldu ?...non je ne crois pas ! répondit le Serpentard qui jeta un coup d'œil vers le rouquin et lui sourit gentiment comme pour lui faire comprendre que son idée n'était pas stupide.

Ron fut rassuré par son sourire et le lui rendit.

« Alors il a du en louer une avec chauffeur ! dit Harry dont les yeux se plissèrent, il avait un début de piste possible et allait s'y accrocher comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien.

Ils passèrent pratiquement toute la journée à faire les agences de location et commençaient à se dire que leur idée n'était pas la bonne quand enfin ils reçurent une réponse positive.

« En effet ! répondit une très charmante hôtesse assise derrière son comptoir…………nous avons bien eu une location avec chauffeur pour les monts Cumberland !

Harry l'aurait embrassé tellement il se sentait soulagé, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Nous voudrions louer la même voiture et le même chauffeur ! dit-il.

« Pas de problème ! fit la charmante hôtesse…………pour quand ?

« Tout de suite !

-

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

**-**

**-**

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Draco se retourna pour regarder entrer Nott qui s'arrêta sur le seuil et le détailla longuement, le blond ne pouvait pas le savoir mais il était magnifique, ses yeux au gris intense qui le fixaient d'un air fier, ses cheveux humides qui se rebellaient, le jeans clair qui le moulait, son torse nu finement musclé et les chaînes à ses poignets lui donnaient un air sauvage et sexy qui fit monter la tension de son geôlier.

L'estomac noué Draco le vit serrer les poings à se faire blanchir les articulations et le petit sourire carnassier qui apparut sur ses lèvres le fit déglutir avec angoisse, les mains liées il n'était pas de taille contre lui, sans compter le couteau qu'il avait dans ses poches.

Nott perçut l'inquiétude du blond et son amour, véritable et honnête reprit le dessus, Théo n'était pas pervers, il aimait réellement Draco, de tout son cœur et ce depuis des années, malheureusement étant d'un tempérament solitaire il s'était totalement focalisé sur lui et c'était devenu un amour obsessionnel qui le hantait sans cesse, mais un viol ne l'intéressait pas c'est son amour qu'il voulait, seulement quelques fois tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, la migraine le prenait et dans ces moments là il se sentait devenir violent et le besoin impérieux de le posséder prenait le pas sur tout le reste, il respira profondément en se massant les tempes et le calme revint dans son esprit.

Le blond soupira intérieurement en comprenant qu'il avait reprit son self-control, il le vit regarder les chaînes qui servaient à lui entraver les pieds et qui étaient restées au sol.

« Sil te plait non ! murmura Draco qui ne voulait pas les remettre, le métal rugueux était blessant……………elles sont inutiles, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire.

Nott hésita un instant en le fixant puis haussa les épaules.

« Viens ! lui dit-il en se détournant.

-

Harry s'installa sur le siège avant de la voiture, près du chauffeur tandis que Ron et Blaise montaient à l'arrière, le voyage allait être long, ils n'arriveraient à destination qu'au petit matin mais ils n'avaient pas le choix il fallait que le chauffeur qui leur dit s'appeler Harold les emmène à l'endroit exact où il avait déposé Nott et Draco, eux ne connaissaient absolument pas les lieux.

Ils sortirent de la capitale et s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute du Nord.

La nuit était tombée et la monotonie de la route leur donna rapidement envie de dormir.

Blaise rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagna et lentement il glissa sur le côté se retrouvant appuyé contre l'épaule de Ron qui sommeillait lui aussi et qui à son contact reprit immédiatement ses esprits.

Il observa un instant Blaise puis remua légèrement sur le côté pour faire encore glisser le Serpentard, qui ne dormait pas tant que ça, sur son torse et sa tête vint se poser contre sa poitrine, soutenue par son bras.

Blaise dans un soupir se tourna sur le dos et Ron le regarda, admirant le fin nez droit, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres bien ourlées.

Doucement de sa main libre il caressa les cheveux bruns sans se rendre compte du doux sourire qui illuminait son visage puis d'un doigt et comme dans un songe il fit le tour de l'oreille et descendit le long de la mâchoire comme pour la redessiner.

Puis réalisant brusquement ce qu'il faisait il retira sa main.

« Continue ! chuchota Blaise en ouvrant les yeux.

Le rouquin surprit se sentit rougir et toussota nerveusement sans savoir que faire.

Le Serpentard sourit et lui attrapa la main qu'il reposa sur son visage en la maintenant de la sienne.

Ron s'agita et se tortilla, horriblement mal à l'aise, il se disait que couché comme il l'était sur lui il était impossible que Blaise ne sente pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ce dernier se redressa tout en posant une main sur la nuque du rouquin qu'il attira à lui et doucement il l'embrassa.

Ce baiser chamboula complètement Ron qui poussa un gémissement sourd mais le Serpentard s'écarta, lui sourit de nouveau puis alla se blottir contre la portière opposée.

Le rouquin désarçonné le fixa sans comprendre mais Blaise ferma les yeux et l'ignora.

Ron qui ne savait plus où il était et qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une douche froide s'endormit avec beaucoup de difficultés, les images qui se formaient dans sa tête ne prêtaient pas au sommeil.

-

Pendant ce temps Harry interrogeait le chauffeur au sujet du précédent voyage qu'il avait fait aux monts Cumberland et des deux personnes qu'il y avait emmenés.

« Je n'ai pas vu la seconde personne immédiatement ! précisa Harold………… il était emmitouflée dans une couverture et l'autre le portait, il m'a dit qu'il était malade, il l'a allongé à l'arrière et il n'a pas bougé durant tout le voyage, y a que quand il l'a sortit de la voiture que j'ai vu que c'était un jeune homme blond, il était très pâle !

Harry contint la rage qui l'envahit, il l'avait bel et bien enlevé il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir là-dessus et quelque en soit la raison il allait lui faire payer cet acte.

« Vous les avez déposé au hameau ? demanda t-il.

« Mais non ! s'exclama le chauffeur………..et c'est ça le plus bizarre, il a voulut que je les dépose au milieu de nulle part…………….vous vous rendez compte ? s'indigna t-il………..avec un malade, je me demande bien où il comptait aller comme ça !

« Et moi donc ! soupira Harry.

Le silence se fit et le brun fixa les bandes blanches qui défilaient en se disant que chacune d'elles le rapprochait de Draco.

« J'arrive mon amour ! pensa t-il en se concentrant fortement comme pour lui envoyer un message.

-

Nott avait emmené Draco dans une autre pièce transformée en cuisine très bien équipée et le blond assit sur une chaise ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que Théo avait fait un sacré boulot, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que l'eau venait d'un réservoir pratiquement toujours plein vu le climat pluvieux de la région et que l'électricité était fournie par un générateur.

Le blond qui picorait pensivement dans l'assiette que Nott avait posée devant lui, leva les yeux vers lui.

« A quoi ça te sert d'avoir fait tout ça ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Mais………..c'est pour toi ! répondit Théo qui parut surprit…………pour notre amour.

« Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous ! s'énerva Draco………….arrêtes de délirer et relâches moi pendant qu'il est temps !!

La lueur inquiétante réapparut dans les yeux de Nott qui eut un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr que si…………avec le temps tu apprendras à me connaître, tu m'aimeras et ce jour là il n'y aura plus que nous deux, ensemble.

Il semblait si sûr de lui et si convaincu que le blond en resta coi un instant.

« Arrêtes tes élucubrations, je te connais déjà très bien ! reprit-il finalement avec hauteur et irritation………………je ne t'aimerais jamais.

Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire en le voyant se lever lentement, son regard était redevenu fixe et il pouvait sentir toute la tension de son corps.

Nott s'approcha de lui et lui prit le menton sans douceur, rivant ses yeux fous aux siens.

« Dans ce cas mon amour ! susurra t-il avec un fond menaçant dans la voix…………………il va falloir que je te l'apprenne………………que tu le veuilles ou pas !

Il se pencha et prit violemment la bouche de Draco qu'il mordit quand celui-ci serra les lèvres qu'il fut obligé d'ouvrir sous la douleur, le blond subit le baiser au goût de sang de Théo avec l'envie de vomir.

Ce dernier le relâcha brusquement et recula, il s'essuya lentement la bouche, tachée de sang, d'un revers de manche et sans un mot se saisit de la chaîne de Draco dont les yeux reflétaient la panique et le tira brutalement vers son cachot.

-

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Nott tira Draco jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il le poussa et d'un mouvement vif se saisit de la chaîne qui entravait ses poignets pour la boucler à celle reliée au mur.

Le blond qui avait les jambes libres tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais Théo l'évita et se jeta sur lui en lui plaçant le couteau sous la gorge, Draco s'immobilisa en sentant la lame appuyer fortement sur la chair tendre.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, regard gris mi-apeuré mi-haineux contre regard fou à la lueur dangereuse.

-

Sur l'autoroute la voiture du faire un arrêt, cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils roulaient il en restait presque autant à faire et malgré la hâte que ressentait Harry il savait qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se nourrir et de se dégourdir les jambes.

« Quinze minutes ! dit-il…………pas une de plus.

Ron qui vit Blaise partir vers les toilettes le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? demanda le rouquin, sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça ? s'étonna le Serpentard qui venait de se réveiller et n'avait pas vraiment les idées en place.

« Tu me souris, tu te colles à moi, tu m'embrasses et tout ça pourquoi ? s'énerva Le rouquin……….pour qu'après tu m'ignores comme si je n'existais plus !

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu es légèrement frustré non ? plaisanta Blaise en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Fous toi de ma gueule en plus ! s'écria Ron les joues rouges, pour être frustré c'était clair qu'il était frustré, les rêves qu'il avait fait n'avaient pas arrangés sa libido, bien au contraire, et il était dans un état de surexcitation particulièrement éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

« Pas du tout ! fit le Serpentard toujours avec le sourire………….c'est justement pour éviter ça que je me suis éloigner de toi.

Le rouquin recula persuadé qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui.

« Alors continue à rester loin de moi ! dit-il hargneux, il tourna les talon et rejoignit rapidement Harry qui était allé chercher des sandwichs et les attendait assit sur un banc en les observant tandis que le chauffeur se baladait en grignotant le sien.

« M'énerve ce mec…………m'énerve !!!! marmonna Ron en se laissant tomber près de son ami.

« Je vois ça ! répondit le brun qui eut un petit sourire puis se replongea dans ses tristes pensées en baissant la tête.

Le rouquin posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la sienne.

« On va le retrouver ! lui dit-il d'un ton plein d'assurance……….et en pleine forme, c'est pas un Nott qui viendra à bout de Draco Malfoy !!

« Il est à sa merci Ron ! murmura Harry avec un tremblement dans la voix…………on ignore pourquoi il l'a enlevé………il se tu, la gorge serrée par la peur………..il peut lui faire subir n'importe quoi…………il est peut être mort ! acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Le rouquin lâcha sa main et l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui tandis que le brun enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou pour cacher ses larmes.

« On va le retrouver ! répéta t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, il ne savait quoi dire d'autre pour alléger sa peine, puis une idée lui vint et il en fit part à Harry…………..pourquoi Nott l'aurait emmené si loin si c'était juste pour le tuer ?

Le brun cessa de renifler et se redressa pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as raison ! dit-il…………ça n'aurait aucun sens.

« Il est vivant c'est certain ! assura Ron.

« Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevé ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois d'un ton las…………pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Le rouquin préféra se taire, toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'avaient rien de réjouissants et il espérait qu'elles étaient toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

« Vous êtes des Gryffondor ! fit la voix de Blaise qui surgit devant eux sans qu'ils l'aient entendu venir………….pas de réflexion mais de l'action…………c'est ce que vous faîtes de mieux non ?

Ron fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir en se demandant si cette phrase à double sens n'était pas pour lui personnellement, Harry lui leva les yeux sur le Serpentard et lui sourit, lui aussi prenait la phrase pour lui mais dans le bon sens.

« Oui ! dit-il en se levant, le regard redevenu vif………….de l'action, se perdre en suppositions ne sert à rien, il faut agir et vite……….allons y !!

Sur ce il se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture suivit par Harold qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation et se demandait d'un air perplexe ce que pouvaient bien être des Gryffondor.

« Sûrement une équipe de foot d'un coin perdu ! se dit-il, personnellement lui il était supporter de Liverpool sa ville d'origine.

Blaise et Ron se saisirent de leurs sandwichs et grimpèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, le rouquin renfrogné se cala de son côté sans jeter un regard au Serpentard qui soupira en secouant légèrement la tête et se mit à dévorer son sandwich de bon appétit.

-

« Théo arrêtes tu me fais mal ! articula Draco avec peine, il sentait la pointe du couteau entamer sa peau.

« Je veux un baiser ………..un vrai baiser !

Le blond ne voyait guère d'autre solution que d'accéder à sa demande, Nott n'avait toujours pas reprit le contrôle et refuser c'était risquer de le pousser à bout.

« Rien qu'un baiser et rien d'autre…………..c'est promit ?

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Draco vit la lueur dans ses yeux vaciller et le couteau s'écarta de sa gorge.

« Promit ! finit-il par dire.

Quand sa bouche se posa sur la sienne Draco le laissa faire, immobile il garda les yeux grands ouverts et fixa le plafond tandis que sa langue jouait avec la sienne ainsi il détournait son esprit, il se dit que c'était comme quand on touche quelque chose que l'on a pas du tout envie de toucher, on détourne les yeux et c'est les mains qui agissent comme pour séparer le corps et l'esprit et si son esprit ne participais pas ça laisserait autant de trace que la boue sur ses mains après qu'il les ai lavées.

Quand Nott s'écarta il en fut presque surprit et un sourire involontaire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que toutes ses élucubrations peut être pas si stupides que ça tout compte fait, lui avaient au moins permis d'ignorer totalement ce qui venait de se passer.

« Même pas besoin de me laver les mains ! se dit-il en contenant le rire nerveux qui montait.

Théo qui s'était levé le regardait debout près du lit et se mit à sourire lui aussi en croyant que c'était son baiser qui le rendait heureux, il avait reprit son état normal et tiendrait sa promesse, pour le moment Draco ne risquait plus rien.

« Il est temps de dormir ! fit le brun en s'éloignant vers la porte…………il est quatre heures du matin……..bonne nuit mon amour !

« Quatre heures du matin ! se répéta le blond quand il fut seul…………oui mais de quel matin ?...combien y en a-t-il eu depuis que je suis là………un, cinq dix ?

Il ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour et n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et ses nerfs commençaient à être fragilisés par la pression permanente que maintenait Nott.

« Harry viens me chercher ! gémit-il…………..j'ai besoin de toi !

-

**A dans deux jours !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Au petit matin ils entrèrent enfin dans le petit hameau qu'ils traversèrent sans s'arrêter et environ cinq kilomètres plus loin, après s'être engagé dans des chemins de terre, le chauffeur stoppa la voiture à un croisement d'où sans compter celui sur lequel ils se trouvaient trois sentiers partaient dans différentes direction.

« Voilà, c'est ici que je les ai laissé ! annonça Harold.

« Ici ? s'étonna Harry qui sortit du véhicule.

Les autres en firent autant et ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec perplexité, ils étaient en pleine nature.

« Mais y a rien ici ! s'exclama Blaise.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! fit Harold en regardant Harry…………traîner un malade ici, si c'est pas malheureux ! rajouta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel………..où voulait-il l'emmener ?

« Puisqu'il le portait il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! réfléchit pensivement le brun qui observa les sentiers.

Un partait vers les montagnes et les deux autres se perdaient dans la campagne environnante.

« Vous avez vu la direction qu'ils ont prise ? demanda t-il au chauffeur qui secoua négativement la tête.

« J'ai regardé dans mon rétroviseur ! dit ce dernier………..mais il est resté immobile le blond dans les bras à me regarder partir jusqu'à ce que je ne les voit plus.

« Comment savoir lequel ils ont prit ? fit Harry qui soupira d'abattement.

« Retournons au hameau ! proposa Blaise……….on pourra sûrement nous dire où ils mènent et si il y a quelque chose de particulier sur l'un d'entre eux, ensuite nous aviserons.

Le brun opina tristement et ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

-

Draco ouvrit les yeux en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Nott qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et le libérait de la chaîne qui le retenait au mur.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt mon coeur ! annonça t-il en le voyant réveillé.

Le blond tiqua au doux surnom qu'Harry et lui utilisaient souvent entre eux mais il ne dit rien, il tendit ses poignets entravés et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Tu pourrais pas m'enlever celle-là aussi ?

Théo le fixa d'un air soupçonneux.

« Non ! répondit-il…………pas encore !

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? insista Draco.

« J'ai dit pas encore ! s'énerva Nott qui fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement.

« Viens déjeuner !

Le blond obéit sans dire un mot, le contrarier ne le mènerait à rien.

-

De retour au hameau constitué d'à peine une dizaine de maisons, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le seul bar de l'endroit où ils commandèrent de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner, les sandwichs de la veille étaient loin et ils avaient tous faim, et tandis qu'ils attendaient d'être servis Harry en profita pour interroger le barman sur les sentiers.

« Bah ! fit l'homme qui se frotta le menton et réfléchit quelques secondes……….ils ne mènent nulle part en particulier et il n'y a rien à voir non plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que celui qui va au Mont Cumberland est assez fréquenté en cette saison, beaucoup de randonneurs et de cavaliers l'empruntent, il y a d'ailleurs un refuge au sommet qui peut accueillir une vingtaine de personnes.

Le brun qui ne vit aucun intérêt dans ces renseignements soupira et remercia l'homme qui leur amena leur commande quelques instants plus tard.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner dans un silence morose puis subitement Harry prit une décision.

« On va les faire un par un ! dit-il.

Blaise approuva.

« Je crois que c'est la seule………….

« Au fait ! l'interrompit le barman qui revint à leur table………….enfin je ne sais pas trop si ça va vous intéresser ! hésita t-il.

« Dîtes toujours ! l'encouragea Harry.

« Eh bien il y a un vieux château sur le sentier qui va au Mont.

Harry, Blaise et Ron dressèrent l'oreille et s'entre regardèrent.

« Oh ce n'est qu'une ruine très isolée mais………

« Il est loin ce château ? le coupa Blaise.

« Vu que le chemin n'est pas praticable par les véhicules et qu'il faut y aller à pieds ou à cheval, oui il est loin……………deux journées de marche.

L'espoir d'Harry fut anéantit, Nott n'avait pas pu marcher deux jours en portant Draco qu'il avait obligatoirement dû maintenir endormit autrement ce dernier ne l'aurait pas suivit ou aurait trouvé un moyen de lui fausser compagnie.

« Merci du renseignement ! dit-il dans un soupir.

L'homme allait s'éloigner quand Blaise le rappela.

« Attendez !...vous avez dit qu'on pouvait s'y rendre à cheval non ?

« Oui !

« Et combien de temps faut-il dans ce cas ?

« Quelques heures quand même, ça grimpe pas mal et il y a certains passages très étroits où il faut aller au pas ! répondit le barman.

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'éclairèrent, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste, ce château semblait la cachette idéale et Nott avait certainement du transporter Draco sur un cheval, mais où donc s'était-il procuré l'animal ?

Il posa la question à l'homme.

« Au pied de la montagne il y a un ranch qui les loue à la journée ou à la semaine, avec ou sans guide.

« Merci beaucoup ! fit le brun qui régla la note, il était content d'avoir pensé à prendre pas mal d'argent sur lui.

« Ils sont là bas ! dit-il d'un ton convaincu……….allons au ranch.

Harold lui se posait beaucoup de questions mais ne disait rien bien qu'il ai comprit en les écoutant ce qui se passait, dans son métier la discrétion était de mise puis il les trouvait sympathiques ces trois garçons, il les y emmena tout en se demandant quand même pourquoi ils n'appelaient pas tout simplement la police après tout ils étaient là pour ça.

-

Durant le trajet en voiture Blaise observa Ron qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la veille et faisait mine de l'ignorer.

Cela l'agaçait, il toussota, s'agita et devant l'indifférence persistante du rouquin il allongea sa jambe et comme par mégarde lui donna un bon coup de pied dans la cheville pour attirer son attention, surprit ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir.

« AÏE!!!! Fais un peu attention ! ronchonna t-il.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda le Serpentard en souriant.

Ron haussa dédaigneusement les épaules et se tourna vers la vitre sans répondre.

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ?...t'es fâché c'est ça?

Silence total de la part du Gryffondor.

« Pfffffffff !!!!!!!!! reprit Blaise qui croisa les bras en soupirant d'un air exaspéré……….. tu sais que tu peux être très énervant des fois.

« Certainement pas autant que toi ! riposta le rouquin en se tournant brusquement vers lui, il avait voulut jouer l'indifférent et rester muet mais n'avait pu se contenir.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard victorieux.

« Alors tu m'en veux toujours ? redemanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Fous moi la paix ! grogna Ron qui sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis qu'il fixait les yeux sombres aux profondeurs si attirantes, une vague de chaleur l'envahit et il se détourna pour échapper à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

-

-

**Bon week-end à vous, à lundi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Avant d'entrer dans le cachot transformé en cuisine, Draco jeta un regard aux deux extrémités du couloir peu éclairé où ils se trouvaient.

D'un côté c'était un cul-de-sac mais de l'autre il aperçut une épaisse porte en bois différente des autres.

« La sortie ! pensa t-il avec l'envie d'y courir, mais il se retint, il savait très bien que Nott qui était près de lui ne lui laisserait pas le temps de l'atteindre et puis il ignorait si elle était verrouillée ou pas.

D'avance sa tentative serait vouée à l'échec et il y gagnerait seulement de réveiller la bête qui dormait en Nott qui pour le moment était dans son état normal.

« Enfin, normal si on peut dire ! railla intérieurement Draco…………disons que c'est le côté folie douce qui domine.

-

Harold laissa les trois amis devant le ranch après leur avoir dit au revoir, son travail était finit et il retournait à Londres.

Ron n'était pas très rassuré, il n'était jamais monté sur un cheval et cela ne lui disait rien du tout, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil où un homme qui semblait tout droit sortit d'un western les accueillit.

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Oui vous trouverez le château sans difficulté mais je n'ai plus que deux chevaux de disponible ! leur dit le cow-boy qui les observa d'un air dubitatif………..vous n'avez pas d'équipement pour passer la nuit dehors ?...la matinée est trop avancée vous n'atteindrez pas le château avant la nuit et vous allez être obligé de camper, de toute manière l'aller-retour se fait sur deux jours dans certains endroits il est trop dangereux de suivre le sentier de nuit.

« Merde ! se dit Harry qui n'avait pas pensé à tout ça, il n'avait songer qu'à retrouver Draco et rien d'autre, il n'avait même pas songé au retour à Londres.

« Où peut-on trouver tout ça ? demanda t-il.

« Je peux vous louer tout ce dont vous aurez besoin ! annonça l'homme avec un immense sourire.

« D'accord ! accepta le brun soulagé…………….nous prenons les deux chevaux et le reste avec !

Une demi-heure plus tard il montait sur un placide cheval à la robe brune qui répondait au nom de « Pruneau », il portait derrière lui tout le matériel nécessaire et de la nourriture.

Blaise était assit sur un grand cheval gris et costaud qui s'appelait « Groseille ».

Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir eut l'idée de noms aussi saugrenus, le jardinier peut être se dit-il.

« On y va ? fit-il tout en mettant Pruneau au pas.

Blaise tendit la main à Ron, qui n'était pas encore en selle, et ce dernier la saisit avec appréhension, il posa le pied dans l'étrier que le Serpentard avait libéré pour lui permettre de monter plus facilement puis se hissa derrière lui et passa les bras autour de sa taille, légèrement crispé.

« Détends toi ! lui murmura Blaise en tournant la tête vers lui………..tu ne crains rien !

Ron fut prit d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser en voyant sa bouche si près de la sienne et sous le coup de l'émotion ses joues se colorèrent.

« Avance ! grogna t-il, gêné.

« Allons y Groseille ! dit le Serpentard qui eut un petit rire.

Ils s'engagèrent à la suite d'Harry sur le sentier qui se mit presque immédiatement à grimper et devint très étroit par endroit.

Comme ils avançaient en silence, l'imagination fertile de Ron, qui était collé contre Blaise, lui montra des images qui le firent se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il tenta de s'écarter autant que possible et voulut lâcher la taille du Serpentard qui le sentant posa une main sur les sienne pour les retenir.

« Serres moi fort ! dit-il à mi-voix.

Le rouquin étonné ne pu faire autrement qu'obéir, c'était trop bon de le tenir contre lui, il posa son menton sur son épaule, ils étaient presque joue contre joue.

« Tu sais, dans la voiture ! reprit Blaise toujours sur le même ton…………si je me suis écarter de toi c'est parce que j'ai eut peur de ne pas pouvoir rester maître de moi, il fallait que je reste loin de toi, ça aurait marqué mal que je te viole sur la banquette arrière et en public.

« J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi ! avoua Ron qui posa un baiser dans son cou puis le mordilla.

« Non sûrement pas ! chuchota le Serpentard qui frissonna en sentant la main de Ron se poser sur son entre jambe………….et si tu continue c'est sur le cheval que je vais te violer !

Le rouquin rigola et le caressa lentement.

« Tu oublies que c'est moi qui suis derrière toi !

Blaise tourna la tête et leurs bouches s'unirent.

-

Le chemin semblait long à Harry qui avait l'impression qu'ils n'avançaient pas, il avait la sensation que Draco était tout proche et en même temps si loin, il voulait tellement le revoir, revoir son sourire qui lui faisait si chaud au cœur, se noyer de nouveau dans ses magnifiques yeux gris qui le faisaient craquer, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur sa peau, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Ses mains posées sur le pommeau de la selle se crispèrent, si Nott lui avait fait le moindre mal il le paierait au centuple.

Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui et sourit en voyant Ron et Blaise qui échangeaient un baiser, son ami n'avait guère eut de chance en amour jusqu'à présent, toutes ses liaisons s'étaient terminées en queue de poisson, il était trop gentil et avait le don de ne tomber que sur des profiteurs qui l'avaient déçu et depuis plusieurs mois il préférait rester seul, Harry savait que le Serpentard, qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, était digne de confiance, il ne s'amuserait pas avec lui, si il l'avait cherché c'est qu'il avait des sentiments et voulait quelque chose de sérieux.

« Au moins cette histoire aura eut un bon côté ! se consola t-il en soupirant.

-

Les heures passèrent, monotones.

Quand le soir tomba ils s'arrêtèrent sous de grands arbres et installèrent leur campement.

« On va chercher du bois ! fit Blaise en prenant la main de Ron.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner en se disant que si il voulait un feu il ferait mieux d'aller le ramasser lui-même et il prit la direction opposée, il comprenait qu'ils aient besoin d'être seul et ne voulait pas leur tomber dessus par inadvertance.

Le couple mit une certaine distance entre eux et le campement, ils se réfugièrent au milieu d'un groupe de gros rocher qui formait comme une cabane sans toit et s'allongèrent sur le sol pas très confortable, mais ils s'en moquaient ils étaient enfin seuls et libres de s'aimer.

Ils avaient refoulés leurs désirs toute la journée et ne rêvaient plus que d'être l'un à l'autre.

-

Draco attaché sur son lit n'était pas tranquille, au moindre bruit il jetait des regards inquiets vers la porte, durant la journée le comportement de Nott avait changé, en fait depuis qu'il était venu le surprendre une fois encore alors qu'il sortait juste de la douche, mais cette fois il avait refusé de sortir et la mort dans l'âme il avait été obligé de mettre son boxer et son jeans sous ses yeux d'affamé.

Nott ne lui donnait rien pour se couvrir le torse et il lui avait même retiré ses chaussures.

Théo était quand même parvenu à se dominer mais Draco savait que sa folie perverse allait prendre le dessus ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, et là il se foutrait d'obtenir son amour ou pas, il prendrait ce qu'il voulait de gré ou de force.

-

-

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, excusez moi de ne pas y répondre mais comme je viens juste de rentrer je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez un chapitre!**

**Bisous à vous!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Blaise embrassait Ron avec fougue tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient réciproquement de leurs vêtements, leurs respirations haletantes ponctuées de gémissements et leurs caresses fébriles démontraient à quel point leurs désirs étaient exacerbés, tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps et le rouquin se mit rapidement à quatre pattes, offrant au Serpentard surexcité une croupe des plus tentante dont il prit possession après une préparation sommaire, l'un dans l'autre ils s'immobilisèrent un instant en poussant un même râle de plaisir puis ils se déchaînèrent en coups de reins violents, leurs bassins s'entrechoquant par moment assez fortement, cette douce violence leur fit rapidement atteindre un orgasme très puissant qui les fit s'écrouler sur le sol, vidés et comblés.

Au bout d'un moment Blaise se laissa retombé sur le côté, laissant Ron se retourner sur le dos avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Ron ! murmura t-il………….il ne faut pas que tu crois que je veux juste une aventure, je veux plus que ça.

Le rouquin le serra contre lui.

« Moi aussi je veux plus ! répondit-il…………….je suis bien avec toi, et maintenant je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi.

Blaise se redressa pour le regarder et lui sourit tandis que d'une main il se mit à lui caresser lentement l'intérieur des cuisses, frôlant sans y toucher la virilité de Ron qu'il sentit se redresser.

« Et je vais tout faire pour que tu ne le puisse plus ! souffla t-il avant de poser sa bouche sur le ventre dur du rouquin et de descendre lentement puis de la refermer sur l'érection de Ron qui ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

Cette fois ils allaient prendre le temps de se découvrir.

-

Harry assit près du feu les vit revenir deux bonnes heures plus tard, les bras vides.

« J'aurais pu attendre le bois longtemps ! se dit-il amusé, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il était trop content de les voir heureux.

Ils sortirent la nourriture qu'ils se partagèrent et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

« Nott avait-il quelque chose contre Draco quand nous étions à Poudlard ? demanda Harry qui cherchait toujours à comprendre les raisons de cet enlèvement.

Blaise prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Non ! fit-il………………en fait………il hésita et se tu.

« En fait quoi ? s'impatienta le brun.

« Il était très solitaire tu sais, il parlait peu ! reprit lentement le Serpentard……….mais quelque fois la façon dont il regardait Draco m'a donné à penser……..euh………qu'il en était amoureux ! acheva t-il rapidement.

« Mais c'était peut être mon imagination ! rajouta t-il hâtivement en voyant les yeux horrifiés d'Harry qui immédiatement s'imagina ce que Nott risquait d'avoir fait subir à Draco si c'était par amour, un amour refoulé depuis très longtemps et qu'il avait du vouloir assouvir.

« Si jamais il osé………….gronda le brun entre ses dents qui aurait voulut avoir Nott sous la main pour lui faire subir les tortures toutes plus raffinées les unes que les autres qui lui venaient à l'esprit…………..je le tuerais !!

« Il n'avait rien d'un pervers ou d'un obsédé à l'époque ! tenta de le rassurer Blaise…………je ne pense pas que ça ait changé, si c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a enlevé je le vois plutôt chercher à obtenir son amour, donc il ne le maltraitera pas.

« J'espère que tu as raison ! murmura Harry qui fut prit d'une haine farouche contre Nott, savoir qu'il cherchait à lui voler son amour le remplissait d'une rage qui le faisait trembler, personne n'avait le droit d'essayer de les séparer.

Ron lui ne dit pas un mot, tout en pensant qu'enlever quelqu'un pour obtenir son amour ne pouvait venir que d'un esprit malade mais cette idée n'étant pas très rassurante il préféra la garder pour lui, son ami était suffisamment bouleversé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Un moment plus tard ils s'installaient dans les sacs de couchage que le cow-boy leur avait fourni, Blaise et Ron dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry seul dans son coin, il ne s'endormit que très tard le visage de Draco gravé derrière ses paupières closes, dans quelques heures il allait le retrouver.

-

Draco, qui finalement avait pu dormir tranquille, était maintenant assit à la table de la cuisine et déjeunait lentement, il n'avait pas vraiment faim et se sentait mal à l'aise, Nott ne s'était pas assit face à lui comme d'habitude, il se trouvait derrière lui adossé à un gros placard et il sentait son regard qui ne le quittait planté dans son dos nu, il ne disait pas un mot et Draco entendait sa respiration assez forte, c'était désagréable et angoissant.

« Tu ne manges pas ? finit par demander le blond pour briser ce silence étouffant.

Ne recevant pas de réponse il se retourna et se pétrifia, la bête était de retour et ses yeux fous à la lueur des plus lubrique ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les pensées qui agitaient son esprit malade.

« Théo ? appela Draco d'une voix qu'il aurait voulut sûre mais qui malgré lui révélait sa peur, il se leva lentement tout en tentant de juguler la panique qui l'envahissait.

« Tu vas être à moi, j'en ai assez d'attendre !

Le ton dur et le sourire cruel qui se dessina sur ses lèvres achevèrent de terroriser le blond qui se dit que cette fois il avait complètement perdu les pédales.

Il fit le tour de la table sans le quitter des yeux, barrière dérisoire entre lui et Nott qui parut amusé et ne bougea pas, il l'épiait comme un chat à l'affût d'une souris et se régalait de la terreur qu'il lisait dans son regard.

« Théo ? répéta Draco dans le vain espoir de faire revenir son côté folie douce……..tu avais promit de ne pas me faire de mal, tu t'en souviens ?

« J'ai mentit ! ricana Nott en se redressant………..il y a trop longtemps que j'attends, maintenant ça suffit, ma patience est à bout, je veux ton corps et je l'aurais.

Le blond se jeta sur la porte qu'il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir, en deux bonds Théo fut sur lui, par derrière il passa un bras autour de son cou et de l'autre main il tenait le couteau qu'il posa une nouvelle fois sur sa gorge.

« Où crois tu pouvoir aller ? lui murmura t-il avant de lui lécher l'oreille et de l'entraîner vers le cachot qui lui servait de chambre.

Draco eut envie d'hurler.

-

« Regardez ! s'écria Harry en tendant le bras pour désigner le château qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

« Enfin ! soupira t-il en poussant son cheval pour aller plus vite.

Quelques instants plus tard ils mettaient pieds à terre dans ce qui avait du être, il y a très longtemps de cela, une cour pavée et où ils virent un cheval attaché à une longue corde qui broutait.

« C'est sûrement celui de Nott ! dit Blaise.

Ils regardèrent la bâtisse qui était vraiment dans un sale état, le toit n'existait plus et ils pouvaient voir le premier étage dont les murs étaient à demi écroulés, il n'y avait que le rez-de-chaussée qui subsistait encore.

Ils entrèrent par la grande porte, ou du moins ce qui avait du l'être et s'avancèrent lentement au milieu du hall.

« Ca a l'air totalement désert ! constata Ron en chuchotant.

« Ils sont pourtant forcément là ! répondit Harry de la même façon…………cherchons !

-

-

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

**-**

Harry, Ron et Blaise visitèrent toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée dans lesquelles ils ne trouvèrent que de la poussière et toute sorte de détritus laissés sans doute par des promeneurs, puis alors qu'ils parvenaient au bout d'un long et sombre corridor ils aperçurent une porte en bois épais et bardée de fer qui détonait dans ces lieux, elle semblait récente.

Ils s'en approchèrent intrigués et Blaise fit tourner la grosse poignée de fer.

« Fermée ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils………..plutôt bizarre non ?

Harry sortit sa baguette cachée sous ses vêtements et la tendit.

« Alohomora ! prononça t-il.

Un déclic se fit entendre et Blaise ouvrit la porte, ils observèrent un instant les marches de vieilles pierres usées qui semblaient s'enfoncer sous terre.

Avec prudence et silencieusement ils s'y engagèrent, le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre.

-

Nott projeta Draco sur le lit à plat ventre et ce dernier d'un mouvement rapide se retourna sur le dos, il leva les deux pieds et heurta avec force le torse de Théo qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, le brun partit en arrière le souffle coupé sous le choc mais parvint à garder son équilibre, il eut un rictus de douleur et fixa le blond qui se réfugia de l'autre côté du lit.

Nott lui bloquait le passage vers la porte et devant le sourire quasiment démoniaque qui apparut sur son visage il comprit qu'il était perdu et sa résistance ne faisait qu'amuser Théo qui le confirma en paroles.

« J'aime que tu te débattes ! fit-il tout en s'approchant d'une façon féline.

Draco se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tenta le tout pour le tout, il sauta sur le lit pour courir vers la sortie.

Mais Nott fut plus rapide, sa folie décuplait ses forces et il le saisit à bras le corps le ramenant sur le lit sur lequel ils tombèrent tous les deux.

« HARRY !!!!!!!!! hurla Draco tandis que Nott s'asseyait sur son torse et éclatait de rire.

« Nous sommes seuls mon amour, tu peux crier autant que tu veux personne ne viendra à ton secours ! railla t-il en taquinant avec la pointe de sa lame les tétons du blond qui se tortilla pour l'éviter mais sans succès.

-

Les trois amis parvinrent au bas de l'escalier et se retrouvèrent devant une nouvelle porte qu'Harry ouvrit de la même manière.

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir et au même moment un hurlement se fit entendre.

« HARRY !!!!!!

Ce dernier fit un bond en reconnaissant la voix de Draco et se rua vers l'origine du cri talonné par Ron et Blaise.

La stupéfaction les figea un instant sur le seuil du cachot ouvert en voyant Nott qui riait comme un dément assit sur le torse du blond qu'il menaçait d'un couteau.

Harry réagit avant que Théo s'aperçoive de leurs présences et leva sa baguette.

« Lévicorpus ! fit-il.

Nott éberlué se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par une cheville, le brun ne s'en occupa pas plus et se précipita vers Draco qui se releva et se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Tu es enfin là ! tout en s'agrippant à lui, ses poignets entravés l'empêchant de lui passer les bras autour du cou.

« Je t'ai retrouvé mon amour ! fit Harry fou de joie, il le serra fortement contre lui puis prit son visage entre ses mains qu'il parsema de baisers, essuyant les larmes qui y roulaient.

« Je savais que tu viendrais ! chuchota le blond…………j'ai eu si peur !

Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui exprimait tout leur amour et le soulagement qu'ils ressentaient, puis le brun s'écarta pour lui retirer ses chaînes avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau, oubliant le reste.

« FAIS MOI DESCENDRE !!!!!!!! hurla Nott les ramenant à l'instant présent tout en agitant le couteau qu'il tenait toujours.

« Pourquoi ? t'es pas bien là haut ? plaisanta Ron qui tenait Blaise par la taille.

« Lâches ton couteau ! ordonna durement Harry qui le regarda d'un air haineux.

Théo obéit tout en se remettant à rire ce qui laissa les autres perplexes à part Draco qui leur expliqua en quelques mots que son esprit était malade et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

« IL EST A MOI !!! hurla de nouveau Nott en posant les yeux sur le couple blottit l'un contre l'autre………………NE LE TOUCHE PAS !!!!

« Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ? demanda Blaise, la tête levée vers Théo qui vociférait entre ses dents...tu ne vas quand même pas le tuer si? Rajouta t-il en regardant le brun.

Harry fit une moue dubitative, il ne s'était pas attendu à faire face à un malade mental et même si il avait toujours des envies de meurtre à son égard, cela changeait les choses.

« Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ! dit Draco…………..pour le faire soigner.

Le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprit par sa clémence.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas ? s'étonna t-il……….pourquoi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, il n'en revenait pas lui-même mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tout était finit il ne ressentait aucun besoin de vengeance, en fait il arrivait presque à le comprendre, peut être parce qu'il avait l'impression que l'amour immense qu'il portait à Harry aurait très bien pu le mener à la folie lui aussi si il n'avait pas eut la chance qu'il soit partagé.

Son regard gris plongea dans les prunelles vertes qui le fixaient.

« Parce que je t'aime à la folie ! répondit-il.

Un sourire illumina le visage du brun qui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur Nott qui ne disait plus rien.

« Je vais te libérer mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je te tue! Dit-il durement...Liberacorpus.

Théo s'effondra au sol où il resta sans bouger, prostré.

« Je voudrais rentrer chez nous ! murmura Draco contre l'oreille d'Harry qui opina, Ron et Blaise se saisirent chacun d'un bras de Nott qui n'opposa aucune résistance et les suivit, le regard vide et l'air amorphe.

Le blond récupéra ses vêtements et ils remontèrent à la lumière du jour.

Parvenus dans la cour Harry interrogea Théo sur le portoloin qu'il avait utilisé pour venir il y avait de ça deux ans.

Il insista un long moment et finit par pousser un soupir d'exaspération, le pauvre dément ne semblait même plus comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, il le fixait bouche ouverte et regard perdu sans dire un mot, tout esprit combatif l'avait quitté et le brun se demanda même si il savait encore pourquoi il était là.

« Je pensais l'utiliser pour rentrer ! dit-il…………mais je crois que………

« Attends ! intervint Draco en s'approcha de Nott qui lui sourit.

Le blond le questionna de nouveau et Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Théo qui réagit à sa voix le prendre par la main et le tirer à travers la cour puis s'arrêter l'air très content de lui devant un vieux seau de fer qui n'avait plus de fond.

« Le voilà ! fit Draco en se tournant vers lui.

Le brun les rejoignit vivement et d'un geste sec il sépara leurs mains en jetant un regard furieux à Nott qui parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même, il voulait bien ne pas le tuer et lui pardonner pour cause d'aliénation mentale mais fallait pas pousser non plus, hors de question qu'il touche encore une fois Draco.

« Et pour les chevaux ? demanda Ron………..on peut pas les laisser ici !

« Il suffit de les détacher, ils rentreront tous seuls à l'écurie ! expliqua Blaise.

Ils libérèrent les trois animaux qui s'éloignèrent en trottinant.

-

**A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

**-**

**-**

« Ouf !! soupira Draco en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit de leur chambre…………….enfin à la maison.

Ils s'étaient d'abord rendus à Sainte-Mangouste où Nott avait été interné, les médicomages leur avaient dit qu'ils allaient l'examiner et leur donneraient leurs conclusions plus tard, maintenant ils étaient enfin de retour chez eux.

Harry qui était resté debout et observait Draco avec un sourire se rapprocha, il s'allongea au dessus de lui et ils se fixèrent longuement leurs regards exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

« C'était si vide sans toi ! murmura le brun.

Le blond passa les bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser.

« C'est aujourd'hui notre anniversaire ! dit-il doucement en s'écartant légèrement……..et je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

Harry sourit et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Mon plus cadeau c'est que tu sois là, près de moi ! lui chuchota t-il créant un frisson le long du dos de Draco qui se cambra et colla son bassin à celui du brun.

« Je t'aime tant mon ange ! reprit avec ferveur Harry qui lentement se mit à déshabiller Draco, caressant et embrassant presque avec dévotion chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait.

Le blond, les bras rejetés en arrière et les yeux clos se laissa transporter avec délice sur des vagues de plaisir en gémissant de plus en plus fort tandis que les caresses d'Harry se précisaient sur son érection et son intimité.

« Harry ! murmura t-il.

Ce dernier comprenant ce qu'il voulait se redressa et retira rapidement ses vêtements avant de se glisser entre les jambes de Draco qui les noua autour de ses hanches, lentement le brun pénétra ce corps qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait eut si peur d'avoir perdu.

« Je t'aime ! répéta t-il avant de se mettre à bouger lentement puis à la demande du blond ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et profonds jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent tous les deux, étouffant leur cris de plaisir dans un baiser.

-

Dans la chambre voisine Ron à demi couché sur Blaise et le menton posé sur sa poitrine observait attentivement ce dernier ses yeux bleus légèrement plissés.

« Quoi ? finit par demander le Serpentard intrigué par cet examen tout en passant doucement la main dans la tignasse rousse.

« Comment ça ce fait qu'on ait mit aussi longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« A dire vrai je n'aurais jamais crû qu'un jour je tomberais amoureux de toi ! avoua t-il.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron en relevant la tête…………..et pourquoi ça ?

« Euh………..hésita le Serpentard en voyant son froncement de sourcil, il le savait très susceptible et reprit doucement ………….parce que tu n'étais pas mon genre ?

Vexé le rouquin se réfugia brusquement de l'autre côté du lit et les yeux rivés au plafond il croisa les bras d'un air mécontent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ? grogna t-il.

D'un coup de rein Blaise se plaça au dessus de Ron dont il bloqua les bras au dessus de sa tête en le maintenant par les poignets quand ce dernier tenta de le repousser, son visage à deux centimètre de celui du rouquin il plongea son regard sombre et amusé dans les yeux bleus qui s'étaient obscurcit sous la colère.

« C'est ce que je croyais Ron ! lui murmura t-il……………Il a fallut que je connaisse toutes les facettes de ton caractère pour m'apercevoir que j'aimais tout ce que je découvrais…….

Il se tu et sourit en sentant le corps crispé du rouquin se détendre.

« Maintenant j'aime tout ce qui fait que tu es toi ! reprit-il…………..je t'aime tout court ! termina t-il dans un souffle avant de capturer la bouche de Ron qui rassuré sur ses sentiments ne protesta pas et répondit passionnément au baiser.

« Alors finalement je suis quand même ton genre ! plaisanta le rouquin après s'être écarté.

Blaise sourit tout en se plaçant entre les jambes de Ron qu'il écarta du genou.

« Tout à fait ! chuchota t-il en pénétrant doucement l'intimité de son compagnon qui gémit et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

Sous les assauts fougueux du Serpentard qui se déchaînait dans de profonds coups de reins le rouquin atteignit rapidement l'extase.

« Je t'aime ! lui cria t-il en l'attirant brusquement à lui, étouffant leurs cris de plaisir dans un baiser.

-

Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous les quatre à Sainte-Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles de Nott et lui rendre visite, cela n'enchantait guère Harry mais Draco y tenait, il voulait savoir pour pouvoir ensuite oublier cette mésaventure.

Mais le médicomage qui les reçut ne les autorisa pas à le voir, il leur expliqua que Théo était en fait très calme, il se comportait tout à fait normalement et avec gentillesse avec tout le monde tant qu'on ne prononçait pas le nom de Draco devant lui, dans ce cas là il devenait violent et cherchait à s'enfuir par tout les moyens en hurlant qu'il devait retrouver son amour et l'emmener loin d'ici.

« Je pense que nous arriverons à le guérir de son obsession ! leur dit-il………..mais cela risque d'être assez long, en attendant il ne faut absolument pas qu'il vous voit ! rajouta t-il en regardant Draco qui opina d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Surtout gardez le bien enfermé ! fit Harry qui passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille du blond qui lui sourit et se serra contre lui, malgré tout le brun en voulait toujours un peu à l'ancien Serpentard et son côté possessif se hérissait à l'idée qu'il appelait Draco 'son amour'.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans cet endroit et sachant que Théo était entre de bonnes mains ils sortirent de la bâtisse.

-

Le front posé contre la vitre de la fenêtre de sa cellule Nott regarda s'éloigner la silhouette à la chevelure blonde qui tenait la main d'Harry, le brun ce voleur l'emmenait loin de lui.

« Il est à moi, à moi, à moi... Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco ! scanda t-il tout en faisant crisser ses ongles sur le verre.

« NON !!!!!!!!!hurla t-il en le voyant disparaître au coin du bâtiment………..NE PARS PAS !!!!!!!!!!

Il se mit à se cogner la tête contre la vitre, les yeux hagards.

« Je te retrouverais mon amour ! murmura t-il…………….attends moi je viendrais te chercher !

-

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire, c'est vraiment génial de vous voir là à chaque chapitre, grand merci à vous!**

**Ps: bisous à nine!**


End file.
